<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polar Opposites In Love by sugary_despair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186000">Polar Opposites In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair'>sugary_despair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Stars event reference, Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Karin has chubby cheeks, Karin isnt aware of her cuteness, Karin likes giving kisses, Love Confessions, Riko is horny, Riko thinks Karin is cute, just like rikos doujin's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko and Karin have some rare time together,<br/>A cold chill blows onto Riko's back.<br/>She knows that now is the time to tell Karin how she feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Karin/Sakurachi Riko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Polar Opposites In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a screenshot of Riko saying that she thinks Karin is mature and I feel in love &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riko and Karin sat across from each other, Riko awkwardly sat there putting her hands in between her thighs and rubbed them together just to feel the friction. A gust of wind blew into the room and onto Riko’s back giving her a small thrill down her spine.</p><p>“Should I close the window?” Karin asked, breaking the silence. They had often seen each other but rarely talked to one another. I mean they were polar opposites, Riko was very reserved not wanting to talk to anyone out of her group and Karin being a mature yet flamboyant idol willing to talk to anyone and everyone.<br/>“No I’ll do it myself” but before Riko could start Karin got up and walked over to the window, Riko and Karin leant into each other, Riko blushed, her cheeks and ears turning rosey red. Karin giggled as she pulled on Riko’s ear a little.<br/>“What was that for?” Riko said reluctantly, pulling herself away from Karin still blushing, Riko giggled as Karin looked at her simply confused. <br/>“Sorry” Karin said, rubbing the back of her head fearing that she had done something wrong, something that made Riko uncomfortable.<br/>“It's okay, I probably should've just closed the window” Riko said laughing off her anxieties as she rubbed her shoulder awkwardly waiting for someone to bust into the room breaking tension but that never happened.</p><p>Karin headed out of the door with ‘hopes’ to leave, she travelled all the way to Uranohoshi to spend time with Aqours and maybe some time with Riko but. Riko grabbed Karin’s shoulder, “I want to talk to you” Riko said softly wanting to so badly, soft and chubby cheeks, Karin’s heart beat went faster and faster, a drop of sweat streamed down her face, Karin and Riko sat back at the desk the tension building up more and more between the two.<br/>“Well. . .” Riko scratched her chin looking for the words to say “I think your beautiful” Riko looked down, this really is how it goes in the doujins she read.<br/>“No I’m not” Karin said blushing, this was a first for Riko, she had never really seen Karin hit a point of weakness before but she liked it.<br/>“Yes you are” Riko said, Karin didn't bother fighting back at this. “Your smart and funny” Riko paused tearing up “and . . . and . . . AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL”  Riko stood up waving her finger around at Karin before pausing “and!?” she sat back down to look at Karin’s tomato red face. <br/>“And I love you” Riko said bashfully<br/>Karin paused and looked around at her surroundings and take in what was just said.<br/>“And I do too” Karin smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>